The present invention pertains to the accessibility of the golf ball by a player in sport of golf, where the golf ball is the main component of the game. Since golf balls can be lost during a round of golf through course hazards, players require access to their supply of golf balls throughout the round. The golf bags used to carry the player's equipment around the course are designed with a club access area at the top of the bag and golf ball storage at the bottom. The storage area is traditionally in the form of a large zippered pocket.
To play golf at a high level of performance requires an equally high level of concentration. Professional Players have a caddy to provide assistance, but non-professional Players carry and access their own bag. Searching through a lower storage pocket to find a new ball to play is not only a distraction, but can break this concentration. There are ball pouches available commercially that can be clipped to the bag's accessory ring to provide additional ball storage, but the accessibility is only slightly improved and they generally require two hands to operate. The prior art describes clip-on ball carriers that hold single or multiple golf balls. Some are intended to be worn by the Player, but could cause a distraction during the players swing. Other inventions clip onto the bag directly, but their designs typically are not balanced properly causing ball removal forces to work open or disengage their mounting clips during use. Accordingly, there exists a need for a reliable golf ball holder to provide Players instant access to golf balls; located at an optimal location for efficient use.